Taking Back My Love
by Loveablebunny
Summary: Sky s friends say blooms cheatig on him, he goes home to ask and they have a massive argument and the sex. But did bloom really cheat on him? Song by Enrique Iglesias ft Ciara: Tankin Back My Love. A/H


**Taking Back My Love.**

Sky walked in to his and his girlfriend of 3 years house pissed knowing that for so long she`s lied to him and he's just found out from his best friends. Sky walked up stairs to their bedroom and found bloom near her makeup table, even though she didn't need make up, putting on blush once she saw sky i the mirror she turned around and smiled but that smile quickly vanished when she saw his pissed off look. She put down the blush brush and got up.

"Baby whats wrong?" Bloom said worriedly and took a step closer to him.

"You know what" He said glaring at her. Bloom looked at him confused.

_OHHH oohhh ohh_

_Red one_

_Ciara Enrique_

Bloom walked down stairs after hearing what sky`s friends accused her of and sky followed her.

_Enrique:]__  
>Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free<br>You take all these things, if they mean so much to you_

Sky broke down the back gate and walked back in.

_I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world_

Bloom shook her head at him from across the room while sky looked out the patio sliding doors.

_So did I deserve to be left here hurt  
>You think I don't know you're out of control<em>

Sky sat on their bed and picked up her pair of jeans. Sky got up into the living and no bloom insite and sat down on the wooden floor, shaking his head.

_I ended up finding all of this from my boys  
>Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so,<em>

Sky walked to her make up table and mirror and put his hands on the table with his head down.

_You already know I'm not attached to material_

He lifted his head up and picked up looked at a picture of them and put that down.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_

And then picked up one of her necklaces and smashed it on the table and moved out the way of the beads.

_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love_

He put his head back and forth.

_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love_

Sky pulled his muscled arm back and pushed all of the things on the table on the floor.

_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
>My love.<em>

Sky started to open all of her draws and pick her clothes up and rip them then throw them on the floor.

Bloom came back in to see sky coming out of their bedroom with one of her shirts then rip it apart then throw it on the floor.

_What did I do but give love to you  
>I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you.<em>

Bloom walked to him with her arms raised like saying "what?". Once she gets to him she takes her shirt from him and threw it back in his face. Bloom get up in his face wiggling her finger at him. She looks him in the eye and then his lips.

_From head to feet, all that's not me  
>Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you<em>

Bloom looked him back in the eyes and put her hand on each side of his face and he closed his eyes before opening them again. Blooms hands started to slide down his and dropped to her sides. Bloom looked at his chest then up at his eyes and lifting up her finger and going down a straight line down his chest and then turned away from him closing her eyes shaking her head and going back up and his face, shaking her finger at him again and looking him dead straight in the eyes.

_You think that you know (I do), you've made yourself cold (Oh yeah)  
>How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl<em>

Bloom started to pull the bed covers off the bed and picked up it and turned away from him and walked outside the doors to the pool and threw them in the pool with a smirk on her face while sky still standing where he was looking at her.

_You're out of control (So what?), how could you let go (Oh yeah)  
>Don't you know I'm not attached to material<em>

Bloom looked back at him and walked back in and walked up to him leaning towards him and sky having a frown on her face while they`re arguing. Bloom got back up in his face, her lips so close to his.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love_

Bloom put a finger on his face and turned his head away and turning away herself with a few tears coming down her face. Sky walked passed bloom to the kitchen.

_I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
>I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love<em>

Sky turned to picked things up and dropped them on the floor, breaking them. Bloom walked out the bedroom to the pool again but with a huge painting and threw that in the pool.

_I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

They carried on destroying the house.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love<br>I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love<em>

Bloom started to burn the books, photos, and other stuff.

_Enrique:]__  
>So all this love I give you, take it away, (Unh, uh huh)<em>

By now they were in the dining room and sky on one side of the table and bloom on the other. Sky pushed all the things off the table on his side and looked back at bloom.

_[Ciara:]__  
>You think material's the reason I came, (Unh, uh huh)<em>

Bloom pushed off the things on another table while sky walked towards the middle of the table.

_Enrique:  
>If I had nothing would you want me to stay (Unh, uh huh)<em>

Sky grabbed one of the many vases on the shelves while kept on pushing stuff off the table.

They started to pick random things of the tables and shelves and throwing them on the floor breaking them.

By now they were near each other and they were leaning in together while pointing at the chests.

_[Ciara:]__  
>You keep your money, take it all away<em>

Bloom started to move her hands while sky cupped her face and bloom pushed him in the stomach which did othing to him and then pushed his hands off her face and they were close together now.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love<em>

Bloom put a hand under his chin and then sky put a hand around her head and leaned in towards her. Bloom put a hand under his chin and held it.

Bloom started to walk around him, while his head was down, and dragging a hand on his stomach. Bloom was behind him now and she wrapped her arms around his chest and sky put his hands on top of hers.

_I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love<em>

Bloom was now in front of him and had a hand behind his head and her head thrown back on his shoulder and sled down his body and sky put his o her waist but when she went down his hand went higher on to her breast and he squeezed making a moan come out of her. Bloom got up and bent over and his hand went to her ass. Bloom got back up and took his hand off her and moved away from him.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love<br>I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love<em>

Sky moved to the table with things on it and picked up a glass smashed it and then pushed all the glasses to the wall breaking them and bloom went to one of the walls and pulled down stuff and threw it. Sky went into the destroyed living room and picked up a picture of them and smashed it against the glass table.

Bloom was outside with a bucket of paint and threw it all on his car.

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love<br>I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
>I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love<em>

Sky picked up some dumbbells from the bedroom and walked back into the living room and smashed the table by throwing them on it. Bloom and sky went back to the dining room and the lights were flickering on and off. And they walked to each other and sky grabbed bloom by the waist and pulled her towards and kissed her roughly and then stopped and moved his lips down her chin and to the place her shoulder meets her neck and stared to suck on a piece of skin. Sky stopped to stare in her eyes and moved his finger across her chest and up her thoaht and to her lips and as did bloom. They started to kiss again and bloom put her hand on his waist and sky put his hand on her right breast. Sky picked bloom up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their bedroom to make love to her.

_Ooh, my love  
>Ooh, my love <em>

**The next morning with their friends.**

"You're going to apologise now!" Stella said as they walked to their friend's house.

Stella and the girls all found out what they told sky about bloom and immediately said in the morning the boys with the girls were going to go and say sorry.

The boys and girls stopped as took the site of them in, sky`s car with brown paint on it. They looked at each other questioning and went up to open the door they had a spare key. Stella went in first and gasped as did the others. All the things were on the floor broken. Carefully they went to bloom and sky`s bedroom and opened the door to see bloom and sky awake and staring at the ceiling with big ass smiles on their faces and they were naked with sweat all over them. Bu now the naked couple were looking at them with still the big ass smiles on their face.

"Hey thanks guys that was the best sex ever" sky said with a smile and a wink towards bloom who giggled and kissed, Stella, the girls and guys groaned and walked out shutting the door._  
><em>


End file.
